


Seahorses Like To Swim In Pairs

by ailaikannu



Series: Seahorses [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Ballie, Ballie being prison wives, Bea is alive and well, Drama because I love drama, F/F, Seahorses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaikannu/pseuds/ailaikannu
Summary: Sequel to Seahorses Link Tails So They Don't Lose Each Other.Set five years after season 4 (Bea is still alive and well). Just a bit of domestic Ballie, the usual struggle with drugs and some new inmates.





	1. Half Time

“I got here five years ago today.” Allie remarked.

“Five years, already ?”

“Yeah, time flies when you’re having fun.” Allie joked. “I’m set to see Bridget today.”

Bea frowned. “Why ?”

“Don’t know. The governor said something about talking about spending half of my sentence in here and other useless stuff.”

Bea laughed. “Maybe you can convince Bridget to talk about Franky like she did last time with me.”

“Bridget loves you, that’s why she talks to you instead of forcing you to talk to her.” Allie sighed.

“You’re probably right.”

And even after five years, they were still lying on the ground, looking at the clouds.

“That one does look like a prawn.”

“You’re obsessed with prawns.”

“Because prawns are delicious and it does !” Allie said, nudging Bea in the ribs. “This time it does. Oh, how I miss prawns.”

“Of course it does, love.”

Allie rolled her eyes. “Oh, did you know that Mercado is getting out ?”

“Yeah, finally.” Bea sighed. “Even if she hasn’t bothered me or you anymore… I still feel like she might be a threat.”

“I know, but drugs will always be a threat, even when Tina gets out.”

“Speaking of drugs… I need to go see Kaz, will you be alright ?”

“Yeah, I have to see Bridget in a while, I think I’ll be fine.”

Bea kissed her lightly before getting up and walking to meet Kaz. Allie got up shortly after, and walked to Bridget’s office.

“Allie, hello, come in.” Bridget said, gesturing to the chair in front of her.

Allie sat down, smiling softly at her. “The governor told me you got to half of your sentence.”

“It appears I did.”

“How do you feel about that ?”

“Right now ? I just think it means that half of my time with Bea is over.” Allie said. “What is that thing I see on your finger ?”

Bridget blushed slightly. “Franky proposed to me last night.”

“Franky ? Franky Doyle ? The same Franky Doyle I know ? Former Top Dop Franky Doyle ?”

“Yes, that Franky.” Bridget had a huge grin on her face.

“Oh, wow. Congrats !” Allie was genuinely happy for her friends. In her first two years in Wentworth, she used to go see Bridget at least once a week, maybe more after her attack and learning that Ferguson was still there. After that, she would visit her once every week, then once a month and then seldom when she needed too. Franky would visit Bea and her usually once every other week, so they had become close friends during the years.

“Thank you, I was surprised as well.” Bridget said. “And I think I saw Franky tearing up.”

“I can’t wait to tell Bea.”

“Oh, don’t ! Franky’s coming to visit her today, she asked me to keep it a secret so that she could tell her.”

“Shit, I’m not going to see her reaction live.” Allie whined.

Bea was walking towards Franky, like she had done countless times since the brunette had been released. Franky was waiting for her, a huge grin on her face.

“Hey yo, Queen Bea our Top Dog is here !” She cheered.

After a huge fight between Juice and Kaz, the latter and stepped down from her position of Top Dog. She had tried for months, doing the best she could, but it wasn’t made for her. She was always tired and nervous, moody and snapping at whoever tried to talk to her. People were using that to their favour, knowing that Kaz didn’t have eyes everywhere, and thinking they could do anything they wanted as long as she didn’t see them. She had almost begged Bea to take back the position of Top Dog and the red-head had thought about it for a while before accepting it.

The women had understood that Bea took drug smuggling badly and decided against it. Sometimes new inmates would try selling drugs to other women, but it never worked out for too long. Bea didn’t care if the women wanted to get high, she just didn’t accept drug dealing, especially when women would bring inside shitty stuff that risked killing them.

The story of how she had killed Jacs was often told to new inmates and she always introduced herself saying :

“If I were you, I wouldn’t defy me. I am murderer, a lifer and the Top Dog and I won’t think about killing you twice if you go against me.”

Sometimes people still tried to defy her, but she kept her promises and sent either Boomer or Maxine against them, saying a second mistake would mean going against her. People seldom made two mistakes.

 

“Hello, Franky.”

“I need to tell you something. But you have to promise you won’t scream.”

Bea frowned. “You know me pretty well, if you ask me not to scream, you should now I’ll scream.”

Franky smirked. “I proposed to Gigdet last night.”

Bea’s eyes widened in surprise and she stood there with her mouth open. “You did what ?”

“I proposed to her and she said yes !”

Then Bea did scream, and Officer Miles rolled her eyes at her. “Congratulations ! I can’t believe you did that !”

They hugged briefly. “Yeah, me neither… But I did ! And I’m so fucking happy about it.”

“Oh, wow… Franky I’m so happy for you !”

Franky was smiling brightly. “Took me months of work to buy the damn ring, but I wanted it to be special.”

“I’ll go see Bridget afterwards, I need to tell her she fucked up really bad this time.”

Franky laughed loudly. “I reckon she did.”

“You got yourself a good one, keep her.”

“I liked it and I put a ring on it.”

“Can you imagine the faces of the women in prison when I’ll tell them ? That’s going to be so much fun.”

“I wish I could be there to see.”

“Oh, no. Please stay where you are. You belong on the outside.”

“I do, don’t I ?” Franky nodded to herself. “I wasn’t sure I’d be able to make it… But look at me now !”

“I’m proud of you.”


	2. No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the two people who said that I'm a liar and whatever else for taking so long to publish... I'm sorry, but life happens and I got really busy. If you don't like having to wait that long for a story you can most definitely go find something else to read, I don't mind.   
> I usually upload more frequently, but my life was turned upside down and I just coulnd't find the time to write.  
> To the person who defended me : thanks, I really appreciate it. Much love.

Allie felt pretty happy as she walked around the prison. Sometimes she would forget where she was, and walking back to H1 after work almost felt like going back home.

She walked to the exercise area, where she found Bea and all her friends waiting for her. Bea walked closer to her.

“I know you already know this.” She whispered. “But I’m going to tell the women about Bridget and Franky.”

Allie smiled and nodded. “Go ahead.”

Bea walked on the top of a table and cleared her voice. “Listen up, girls. For once I have a pretty amazing announcement to make.”

All the women were looking up at her.

“Our dear Franky Doyle, former Top Dog before myself, proposed to her girlfriend, our dear therapist Bridget Westfall, last night… Getting a positive response from her !”

A loud cheer filled the exercise area as women who’d got to know her laughed and screamed for her. Bea smiled at the sight, realizing that there were people who cared for Franky even after a long time.

She walked down to meet Allie and the others.

“Queen Bea, when are you getting married ?” Juice yelled at her.

Bea frowned. “That is not up to you, sorry !”

“You could marry her.” Allie whispered to her.

Bea pretended to vomit. “I think I’ll pass.”

“Hey, I need to talk to Kaz for a second, I’ll see you back in our unit ?”

“Yeah, of course… I’ll go around terrorizing people for a while.”

Allie laughed quietly before kissing Bea fully on the lips. “Later.”

She walked to Kaz. “Hey.” She whispered. “I need to talk to you about something a bit… Sensitive.”

Kaz looked worried. “We can go back to my cell if you want to.”

“Yeah, that’d be good.”

They walked to Kaz’s unit and closed the door to her cell, before sitting on her bed.

“What’s up, kiddo ?”

“Do you think I could marry Bea here ?”

Kaz’s eyes lightened up. “Marry her ?”

“Yes.” Allie said. “I was thinking about it months ago, then I talked to Bridget and she told me about her engagement… It made my desire to marry her only stronger. I just don’t know if I can do it in here.”

“I guess you can, you should talk to the governor, though… Or maybe Westfall knows more about it than we do.”

“You’re not going to try and stop me ?”

“Why would I ? I know I didn’t like Bea at the beginning, but that was five years ago.”

“I’m going to talk to the governor.” She bolted to her feet and ran to find an officer. She found Officer Miles right outside Kaz’s unit.

“Officer Miles, I need to see the governor. It’s quite important.”

Linda looked at her and saw how agitated Allie looked. “I’ll take you to her office, then we’ll see.”

Allie thanked her multiple times as she escorted her to Vera’s office. Once they got there, Linda knocked lightly on the door.

“Come in.”

“Governor, there’s Allie Novak here to talk to you. She said it’s rather urgent.”

Vera looked up from the stack of documents she was overlooking. “Let her in.”

“Good afternoon, governor.”

“Hello, Novak. What’s this urgent matter you need to talk to me about ?”

“I wanted to ask you about marriage regulations within this prison.”

Vera stared at her for a full minute, eyes wide in surprise. “You’re still with Smith, right ?”

Allie nodded happily.

“And you’re planning on marrying her ?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, wow. First I hear about Doyle and now Smith might be getting married. Being governor brings pleasant surprises.” Vera commented. “I think there shouldn’t be any problems if she agrees to marry you. You’ll have to apply for a marriage packet, we’ll give you a list of people approved to officiate the wedding, you’ll need to find two witnesses, either from the prison or from both of your lists of approved visitors and then it should be okay.”

“Really ?” Allie was overjoyed.

“Yes. You should both try to avoid getting in the slot from the day you apply for the marriage packet till the day of your actual wedding. I’m the one who approves that sort of things, so there shouldn’t be problems.”

Allie was so happy she thought she was going to cry. “Thank you, governor.”

As Officer Miles brought her back to her unit, Allie did cry. Happy tears, with quiet sobs and sniffs. When she got to H1, she went straight to her cell and sat on her bed, waiting for Bea to show up. When she eventually did, Allie got up to hug her.

“Love, why are you crying ? Are you okay ?”

Allie smiled widely at her. “This whole thing with Franky made me think about us a lot. I never thought marriage was a thing made for me. I lived most of my life as a prostitute, with people judging me for poor life choices. Then I landed myself in here, where I found the love of my life. I know it’s odd, we’re in prison, I’ll be in prison for the next five years and you’ll be in here for the rest of your life… It’s not what I imagined my life would be, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. I dread the moment I’ll be released because it means I’ll be taken away from you, and I just want to spend the rest of my life by your side.”

“What are you saying ?”

“I’m saying I want to marry you. Nothing about this proposal is conventional, I have no ring, I didn’t even drop down to one knee, we’re in a prison cell, wearing shitty teal tracksuits… But I love you with all I have and I want to promise you I always will.”

Bea was crying, shaking slightly. She didn’t expect this to happen and she wasn’t sure how to handle it.

“Allie…” Her voice was broken and shaking slightly. “I… I can’t marry you.”


	3. Lifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is super short and incredibly late, but life is shit right now. I just can't get my mind into writing. Hope you guys keep enjoying this story.

Allie’s smile faltered. “What ?”

It definitely wasn’t the reaction she was hoping for. She never even thought Bea could say no. She was so happy about what the governor had told her, that she went to talk to Bea with no fear. She wasn’t even nervous about her proposal. Everything seemed to be working out the way she wanted to. That, of course, until Bea said no.

“I can’t.” Bea said, her voice firmer. “As you said before, you’ll be out in five years and I’ll be stuck here until the last one of my days on Earth.”

“I know that and it doesn’t matter.” She was tear eyed. “This is not a decision I took this morning when Bridget told me about Franky’s proposal. I’ve been thinking about it for months, I thought about me being on the outside and you being here and it doesn’t matter. Not to me, at least.

“It matters to me.” Bea stated. “I can’t let you do this. I just can’t. You’ll find a new life on the outside, Allie. Marrying me means being stuck with me forever.”

“And that’s exactly the point of marriage !” Allie was getting frustrated. “I asked you to marry me because I want to be with you forever.”

“You’ll change your mind. I’m not saying you don’t care about me, but life on the outside is different from what it is in here and I don’t want to be a burden once you’re a free woman.”

Allie looked at her, tears streaming down her face. “Do you think we’ll be over when I get out ?”

Bea lowered her head and said nothing. Allie walked away shortly after, leaving her there alone.

The red-head walked back to her cell, trying hard not to cry and was spotted by Maxine, who gently knocked on her door. As Bea said nothing, the brunette walked in and found Bea curled up in a ball on her bed.

“Hey, Bea… What happened ?”

Bea shook her head as she started crying. “Allie proposed to me.”

“But that’s fantastic news !”

“It’s not, considering I said no.”

“Why did you do that ?”

Bea sat up. “Why do you think ?  I love her too much to let her tie herself to a murderer who’s set to spend her whole life locked up in here.”

Maxine sighed. “Maybe you should let her if she wants to. She knows you, she knows who you are, she accepts you for who you are and what you did in your past… She loves you for being you. I don’t think it matters that you’ll be here. Not to her.”

“I know she loves me and I love her too, you know that. I just… I want her to be happy on the outside. I want her to live her life on the outside fully, without having to worry about me being here. If she were to marry me, getting rid of me wouldn’t be as easy as it would be now.”

“I understand your point. But would you have married her if you were on the outside ?”

“Of course.”

“Then don’t think about it and just say yes. You don’t have to think about the future right now, you marry her if you want to. You can be happy, now, for the next five years and possibly later. I know you think she deserves a life on the outside without having her spouse in prison… But remember that when Allie does get out, you will have been together for ten years. That’s a long time.”

Allie was crying on the floor of Kaz’s cell. “I can’t believe she fucking said no.”

Kaz shook her head. “Yeah, me neither. But I can see her point.”

Allie was suddenly back to her feet, walking back and forth. “I don’t give a shit if she’s going to be here forever !”

“I know you don’t. You have to tell her that.” Kaz commented, as she looked at Allie from her bed.

Allie stood motionless for a minute, saying nothing. A deep frown marked her face, while tears had suddenly stopped flowing. “Maybe it’s just an excuse.”

“Why do you think that ?”

“I don’t know.” Allie shrugged. “Maybe marriage scares her after what happened with her husband.”

“I believe she would have told you. And she knows you, you’re definitely not like that man.”

“Fuck.” Allie yelled. “Fuck my life.” She sat down on the floor once again, hiding her face with both her hands.

“She’ll come around, don’t worry. You know she’s all scared about this relationship and it’s normal.”

“She seemed pretty set on her decision to me.” Allie sighed as she hugged her knees, shaking slightly. “Is a relationship over when one person doesn’t want to marry the other ?”

“I don’t think so.” Kaz commented. “I guess it’s up to you.”

“I don’t want it to be over.” Allie said. “But I do want to marry her.”

“Maybe she’s just not ready yet.” Kaz shrugged.

“That’s a possibility. I don’t know. Maybe I should have stayed there and talked to her. Or let her talk to me. I ran away because I couldn’t even look at her. I never thought she’d say no. I thought the only problem was going to be the governor, but she looked happier than Bea was when I proposed.”

“You let your proposal sink in, you let her think about it. Then you go see her. You tell her you don’t give a shit about her being a lifer, you tell her you love her and that you want to marry her, no matter what. You can’t change her mind on this, I’m pretty sure she said no because she wants to protect you… She always wants to protect you. What you can do is tell her how you feel and she’ll decide. Then, you’ll see from there.”

Allie nodded. “I’ll go talk to her tomorrow.”

“Are you going to avoid her now ?”

“You can bet I am.”


	4. Tied for Life

The next morning, Bea walked to the exercise area. She hadn’t see Allie since the proposal and was a bit nervous about meeting her as she walked around. She hadn’t thought about what she was going to say, or how she was going to approach her girlfriend… She’d thought five years with the blonde would make things easier, but she was as nervous as she was when they first kissed.

She found the blonde lying on their usual spot, looking at the clouds. She sat next to her and the two of them remained silent for what felt like a century. Their bodies were close, but Allie felt like she was miles apart from Bea. When Allie finally did sit up to face Bea, the red-head decided it was time to talk. The blonde was still avoiding Bea’s gaze, unsure what to expect.

“I’ll marry you.” She said, her voice steady.

Allie’s eyes widened in surprise as she lifted her head to look at Bea. “You will ?”

“Yes.” Bea smiled. “If you’re still willing to marry me.”

Allie didn’t let her go on, but kissed her fully on the lips, forgetting there were people looking at them. Whistles and cheers surrounded them, but neither of them could care less.

When they did pull away from each other, Bea grabbed Allie’s hand.

“Just don’t blame me when you’re tied for life to a murderer.”

Allie smiled widely. “I really don’t give a shit, I’m so happy about marrying you.”

“Let’s hope you won’t regret it.” Bea said. “So you said you already talked to the governor about it ?”

“Yeah… She said we need to apply for a marriage packet, then they’ll give us a list of people allowed to officiate and that we need to find two witnesses, either from the prison or from both of our lists of approved visitors.”

“Any idea of who you want to be your witness ?”

“I guess I’ll ask Kaz.”

“She’s going to cry, I hope you know that.”

“I’m well aware. Who are you going to ask ?”

“Franky. She became kind of like a sister.”

“I can’t believe we’re actually talking about this. I can’t believe I get to marry you. We’re going to become Wentworth’s power couple.”

“We already are Wentworth’s power couple.” Bea commented. “Everyone knows it’s unwise to mess with us.”

“Well.” Allie smiled. “People usually don’t mess with me because I’m the Top Dog’s girlfriend.”

Bea raised her hand to stop her. “You’re the Top Dog’s fiancée now. Let me tell them.”

Bea walked on top of one of the tables in the exercise area. “I know this might be getting annoying… But I have an announcement to make. Yesterday my dear girlfriend Allie proposed to me and I just accepted her proposal.”

There were loud cheers all around the exercise area, with people coming up to them to congratulate them. Kaz was the first one to get to Bea.

“I knew you’d come to your senses.” She said. “Don’t fuck this up.”

“I’ll try my best. You know how much I care about her.”

“I know. That’s the main reason why I stopped despising you.”

Bea grinned. “Thanks.”

Allie walked up to them. “Hey, Kaz.”

“Congrats, kiddo. You got yourself someone good.”

“Thanks ! Listen… We are going to need two witnesses for the wedding. I wanted to ask you if maybe you wanted to be mine ?”

Kaz stared at her, her mouth wide open.

“You can say no, I promise I won’t send Boomer after you.” Allie joked.

“Of course I’ll be your witness !” Kaz said, before hugging Allie. “No need to beat me up to convince me.”

Allie smiled warmly at her. A few more people came to congratulate them and then they were approached by Will.

“Congratulations, girls.” He said. “It’s always nice to see a bit of hope in here. Even more when it’s for someone I consider a friend.”

He was whispering, so that other inmates wouldn’t hear him.

“Thank you, Will.” Bea whispered back.

After six years of favours, Will had asked her to stop calling him Mr. Jackson when there weren’t other people around. She had refused at the beginning, but had eventually given it. She couldn’t lie to herself. They were friends, even if it was unprofessional. He’d been there for her since day one, even accepting to go to Debbie’s funeral for her.

He smiled at the both of them before walking away, back to where Linda was standing.

“There’s one thing that bugs me about this wedding.” Bea said, making Allie frown.

“What ?” There was a hint of sadness in her voice, that made Bea cringe.

“I want to give you everything in the world, and I’m sure getting married in sweatpants while in prison wasn’t exactly your dream when you were a little girl.”

Allie pursued her lips and took a deep breath. “I grew up with a mother who kept telling me to never get married, because men were garbage and a father who threw me down the stairs when I told him I was a lesbian. I never really thought about my wedding, I didn’t even think marriage was for me, if you want me to be honest. The only idea of a marriage I had was my parents’. It definitely wasn’t a dream. My father used to drink a lot, he would scream at my mother whenever I had the chance, I’m pretty sure he used to beat her up as well when I wasn’t there, which was often. I didn’t see a wedding in my future. I thought I was destined to be a prostitute for as long as my body allowed me to. I never dreamed of a princess wedding. I never imagined myself in a white dress, with my hair flowy behind my back and a bouquet of white roses in hand. I thought I was going to end up alone.

Marrying you is my dream.

Whether we’re dressed in fancy clothes or in teal sweatpants and white t-shirts doesn’t change the fact that I’m marrying the love of my life and I wouldn’t change our special day for the world.”


	5. A Teal Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry. Writing used to be my safe haven, but even getting up in the morning has gotten hard right now. Life is shit and there's nothing I can do about it.  
> Enjoy !

“Am I really going to wear sweatpants and a white t-shirt to my wedding ?”

“Yes. Now sit down, I need to finish with your hair… Did you really need to marry the only damn hairdresser in the whole prison ?”

“I’m sure you’ll manage to make me look half-decent.” Allie commented. “Plus, I don’t think what my hair looks like matters.”

Allie had slept in H3 that night, in Kaz’s cell. The officer had pretended not to notice, since everyone seemed to be excited about their wedding. Allie realized Bea was right, they were Wentworth’s power couple, even if they weren’t married yet. Even the guards let them do what they wanted.

“If you say so.” Kaz said, unconvinced. “Are you excited ?”

“Excited ? I couldn’t even close my eyes last night.” Allie said, basically jumping on her seat. “I can’t wait to call her my wife.”

Kaz sighed contently. “When I met you, I never pictured myself doing your hair for your wedding.”

“Yeah, me neither. I never thought I was the marrying type.”

“I’m glad to be here, to share this day with you.”

Bea was pacing back and forth in H1, waiting for Will to come and get her. They were going to get married in the visitation room and only the two of them, their two witnesses, the officiant, two guards and the Governor where allowed to be there.

She hadn’t slept and had spent the whole night figuring out what to do with her hair. She ended up choosing a semi up-do, that showed her undercut. Her hair was freshly dyed, which made everything better.

When Will did come to get her, she felt a kind of nervousness she had never felt before.

 “Are you ready ?” He asked, a huge grin on his face.

“As ready as I can possibly be.” Bea answered, walking to meet him. “Afraid I’ll forget what I wrote down, scared Allie will regret this in one week’s time.”

“You won’t forget and she won’t regret this.” He said as they walked to the visitation area. “You know Novak’s insane.”

Bea grinned. “She is, isn’t she ?”

They quietly walked the rest of their way towards the visitation area, where Franky, the officiant and the Governor were waiting for them.

After a while, Allie, Kaz and Officer Miles got there as well. The moment she saw Bea, Allie thought she was going to cry. Nothing was different about her. She was wearing her usual clothes, her hair was the same, her face was the same… But there was something about her that was making Allie emotional.

Possibly the idea of Bea becoming her wife.

Soon enough, they were standing in front of each other, with the officiant talking. None of them listened to him, they were both too preoccupied with looking at each other. When the officiant asked if they had prepared their vows, but women nodded.

Allie went first.

“Bea, there are so many things I wish to promise you, and so many things that seem inappropriate. I promise you I’ll love you until I draw my last breath and longer if I may. I promise you I’ll take care of you when you need me to and even when you’re too stubborn to admit it. I promise you I’ll love you even on the outside. I promise you I’ll love you even when you don’t want me to, when you push me away, when you hide in your cell.

Forever is a long time, but I wouldn’t mind spending it by your side, and that’s exactly what I plan on doing. I know we’re going to be separated, I know it’s going to be hard… But I don’t care. I love you, Bea. I love you with all I have. I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be, but this damn prison gave me the best gift I’ve ever received. The gift of loving you, of being loved by you. The gift of going to bed next to you, and waking up next to you. The gift of feeling more free in here with you, rather than what I felt on the outside. I know our future isn’t going to be easy and I’m aware that most people would think we’re insane for taking this big step even if we know we’ll be separated for the rest of our lives… But love is a bit of insanity, right ?”

Bea had tears in her eyes as she cleared her voice to speak.

“Allie, we rapped together in the slot, we sent each other notes while in the hospital, we were both almost killed by the same person, we’ve spent hours of our lives looking at the clouds, debating whether we were seeing seahorses or prawns. People think we’re insane, but I couldn’t care less. I’d rather be insane with you by my side then being normal without having you. We fell in a mutual weirdness and called it love.

You changed my life, turned it upside down and made me a better person. You taught me how to love and how to accept the love I deserve. With you, I found something I didn’t think existed. I thought the kind of love we share could only be fictional, I thought it could only be found in books and movies. And yet, every time I look at you, I know I found it. I love you, Allie, and I’ll never stop reminding you how much I care about you. You’re my heart, my world, my soul.”

 

 

 

 


	6. Newbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got this ass long review about how I stole lines from other fics, wrote lazily and wrote myself anon hate reviews...  
> I really don't care.  
> I really don't.  
> The beauty of fanfiction is that you can basically do whatever you want with it and it's what attracted me towards it in the first place.  
> Now, life is still shit, but it's getting better. I really don't need this kind of hate right now, but I won't let it get to me. Thanks to all the people who left nice comments on the last chapter, I really appreciate your support.
> 
> On another note... I saw the episode and absolutely loved it. Of course, it just doesn't feel right without Bea, but I believe they're going to do a great job even without her.

Allie woke up and bolted up to her feet, her eyes wide, the sleep already forgotten. She stared at Bea for a moment, watching her rubbing the sleep from her eyes and then frowning at her.

“What’s wrong ?”

“Did we really tie the fucking knot yesterday ?”

Bea was confused. “Yes, already regretting it ?”

Allie frowned. “What ? No. I… I thought I’d dreamed about it.”

Bea laughed lightly. “You scared me there for a moment.”

Allie shook her head and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I was really confused. I’m glad it wasn’t just a dream. I love you.”

Bea nodded understandingly. “I love you too ! Now… Come back here.”

“No, I… I need a shower.” Allie walked towards the door before Bea stopped her.

“Allie, wait.”

Allie turned around on her heels and looked at Bea who was laughing loudly. “What ?”

“I know you’re pretty confident about your body, but I really don’t think walking completely naked to the showers would be a great idea.”

Allie looked down and became suddenly self-conscious of her naked body. “How did I not notice ?”

Bea shrugged. “Might be the fact that you’re tired.”

“I’m tired because of you !” Allie laughed.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bea smirked. “If you wait a second I’ll come with you.”

“Again ?” Allie smirked.

Bea threw her pillow at Allie’s head. “Disgusting. I got myself a disgusting wife.”

She got up and got dressed before walking with Allie to the shower block. There, they found Liz, Kaz and Maxine talking about new inmates. Kaz was brushing her hair, talking about how scared the new women looked, she found it rather amusing.

“Oh, look.” Kaz said. “The newlyweds.”

“Were you already talking shit about the newbies, Kaz ?” Allie asked.

“Me ? I would never do that.” Kaz laughed. “I was telling the girls here it would be fun to terrorize the new women, but Bea never wants to help me with this stuff.”

“You know I can’t.” Bea commented. “And I’ll be terrorizing them if they are annoying. Plus, with your idea of not using violence anymore it's no fun.”

She walked to one of the showers and turned the water on. Allie walked in the one next to where Kaz was doing her hair, and started talking to her about one of the girls in their group.

“Do you feel any different ?” Maxine asked Bea, her voice almost a whisper.

“I don’t think so.” Bea admitted. “It’s not about feeling different… It’s about knowing we’re tied together for life, for better or for worse. I love the idea of having her as my wife. I don’t necessarily feel different, because nothing changed, except for a piece of paper. What I do feel is happiness. I’m ecstatic. This is something I never thought would suit me.”

Maxine was smiling widely at her. “Happiness suits you pretty well.”

“I hope the women won’t think I am soft just because I got married.”

“If they know you, even from the newspapers, they definitely don’t think that you’re soft. Plus, you keep reminding them that you’re not.”

Bea laughed. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“So, what is it ? Allie Smith ? Bea Novak ?”

“We both kept our surnames. They’re too important in prison to be changed.”

“Yeah, sounds about right.”

 That afternoon, they were all looking at the new prisoners in the exercise area.

“I hate newbies.”

“You say this anytime someone new gets here.” Maxine said, laughing.

 “Of course I do, because I hate them. There’s never someone normal, someone nice. They’re either here to create trouble, or they’re too scared to even look at us.”

“Well, of course… As long as you introduce yourself saying ‘Bea Smith, Top Dog, murderer, lifer, not scared of killing people if they annoy me’, how can they not be scared of you ?” Liz commented, her eyebrows raised.

Bea smiled. “Maybe you’re right, Liz. Let’s see what this new wave of people bring us, shall we ?”

They stood in the exercise area, looking at the new inmates. Most of them looked scared, because Juice and her boys went around scaring them. Some of them looked annoyed. The new inmates had been there for a week already, and still seemed confused about prison life and other prisoners.

Bea, Boomer, Liz and Maxine were sitting on the ground when a tall brunette approached them. Bea was reading a book Allie had given her and she didn’t even acknowledge the presence of the tall woman.

“Hi, I’m Miranda Tranter.”

The girls greeted her, while Bea remained silent, too engrossed in her book.

“Are you the Top Dog ?”

At that, Bea slowly raised her head. “Yeah.”

“I thought you’d look scarier.”

Maxine went to talk, but Bea raised her hand to stop her. “I don’t need to look scary.”

“Why not ? Don’t people need to know that you’re in charge ?” The brunette asked, a smug smirk on her face.

“People keep their stupid games up for a week before realizing there’s nothing they can do to top me. I would avoid starting pointless games, they’re only going to get them a nice beating. I’m not one to joke around, you can ask Marie right there.” She pointed her finger towards a short blonde woman, who had a black eye and numerous bruises all around her arms and face.

“I’m not scared.”

Bea’s smile didn’t falter. “No need to be scared. You’ll learn.”

Bea nodded her head towards Miranda signalling she was to walk away, but the brunette just stood there, staring at the group.

“That meant you need to walk away now.” Maxine said, her voice demanding.

When Miranda did walk away, Maxine turned to face Bea. “Is that woman stupid or is she really trying to be get herself beat up on the first week here ?”

“I’m not sure. Might be stupid.” Bea said, turning back to her book.

“I can take care of her later.” Boomer offered.

“Oh, don’t bother. We’ll see if she just wants to annoy me or if we’ll need to take care of this our way.” Bea said. She looked around and saw that Miranda had gone to talk to Kaz, who looked a bit annoyed. Bea laughed quietly to herself before going back to her book.

That night, when Allie went back to H1, she couldn’t find Bea anywhere. She found Liz and Maxine on the couch.

“Have you seen Bea ?”

“Not in a while… She said she wanted to check up on the new inmates and walked away with Boomer a couple of hours ago.”

Allie sighed. “Let’s hope nobody annoys her.”

“There was a new one this morning who bothered her a little, but she seemed unfazed by it.” Liz explained. “You know newbies often try to annoy her, they regret it soon enough.”

After a few minutes, Bea came stomping back to H1. She had fire in her eyes and was gritting her teeth. Boomer was almost running behind her.

“How is it possible ?!” She almost yelled. “They’ve been here for a week !”

Allie looked concerned. “What’s wrong ?”

“They managed to bring in drugs.” Bea whispered. “I can’t believe we’re back at this. I thought asking to stop smuggling drugs wasn’t a lot to ask. I always said they can get high all day long for what I care, but I do not like drug smuggling.”

Bea sighed loudly as she launched herself on the couch, she hated drugs.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Allie said. “Do you know who it is ?”

“I have no idea. But I promise you I’ll make whoever it is regret this choice.” Bea said, her voice full of venom.

They went to bed together, but while Allie slept, Bea kept tossing and turning, until she woke the blonde up.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “Go back to sleep.”

“What’s wrong ?” Allie asked, her voice husky from sleep.

“Nothing, I’m a bit agitated. I should go back to my cell so you can sleep.” Bea went to get up, but Allie grabbed her arm.

“Come here.” She whispered.

Bea gave in and cuddled back into Allie’s arms. “It’s going to be okay.” Her wife whispered.

Bea smiled softly before closing her eyes and trying to sleep. Eventually, she gave in to her tiredness and fell asleep, her hand clutching Allie’s shirt.

The next morning, she woke up refreshed. She didn’t even bother to go to breakfast, but went looking for Boomer and Maxine before walking to where she had found the three high girls the day before.

She walked closer to one of them, while Boomer and Maxine had grabbed the two other girls.

“Let’s play a game.” Bea said. “You tell me who got you the drugs and I don’t hurt you.”

The girl looked at her. “I’m not telling you shit.”

Bea sighed, nodding at both girls Boomer and Maxine were holding. “What about you two ?”

They both shook their heads. “Alright, I have no time to waste.”

She clenched her fists, punching the girl in front of her right in the jaw. The girl went down screaming. Boomer shoved the girl she was holding to the ground and begun kicking her hard in the stomach.  Maxine’s girl tried to fight back when Maxine threw her to the wall, but realized it was pointless the moment her attacker grabbed her hair and begun pulling it until she screamed in pain.

Bea’s victim, who she thought was called Julie, maybe Juliet, slowly rose to her feet, but Bea sent her back to the ground with a kick in the knees. The girl winced in pain, spitting blood from the previous punch.

Boomer was still kicking the shorter of the girls they had targeted, not letting her get back to her feet. Bea stopped her, thinking it was enough.

“This was a warm up, to show you I am not kidding around.”


	7. I Never Thought About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I really like this chapter.
> 
> On another note... I just watched the episode and... Even though I enjoy seeing Franky in prison and stuff, I'm so sad she got back there because of something she didn't even do.

Kaz and Bea were together in H3, discussing about the drug smuggling once again. Bea was annoyed, Kaz looked angry. It happened every now and then with new inmates, they’d try to smuggle drugs in in various ways, but they were always busted or gave up because it was too dangerous.  If that didn’t work, Bea would usually pay them a visit that would fix everything.

They both had the feeling this time it was going to be a real problem.

“That woman, Miranda, she keeps talking to people around here, she looks… I don’t know. There’s something off about her.” Kaz said.

“Do you reckon she might be the person behind the drug thing ?”

“I mean, she might.”

“I’ll go talk to her.” Bea said, nodding at both Boomer and Maxine. The two women followed her to H4, where Miranda was stationed.

They found her talking to a few inmates. “Top Dog ! Nice seeing you here. Fancy a cuppa ?”

Bea glared at her. “I’m not here to make small talk.”

She sat down next to Miranda, eyeing Officer Miles as she did so.

“What do you think you’re doing ?” She whispered to Miranda’s ear.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The brunette said.

Bea scoffed. “I’m pretty sure you know where I stand with drugs.”

“I’m quite sure you lay under them, considering you married a junkie. Allie Novak, right ? Pretty blonde, slightly taller than you, works in the kitchen, friends with Proctor.”

Bea gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes at Miranda. “You don’t talk about her.”

“Guess I found Top Dog’s weak spot.”

“If you even go near her, I promise you you’ll regret being alive. You’ll beg me to kill you.”

“I don’t need to go near her, she’s going to come begging for my gear once she finds out what I can get in here.” The smug look on Miranda’s face was annoying Bea.

Bea’s heart stopped in her chest. “I’ll have you know drugs have no appeal to my wife whatsoever.”

“A junkie is always a junkie, Top Dog.”

With that, Miranda got up and walked away, followed by two other women.

Bea got up right after her and walked back to H1, followed closely by Boomer and Maxine.

“You need to keep an eye on Miranda and her people.” Bea explained once they were back to H1. “And on Allie as well, I’m not risking anything this time. Make sure she’s never alone if I’m not here to protect her myself.”

Both Boomer and Maxine nodded their heads.

“She doesn’t have to know.”

Shortly after, Allie came back from her session with Bridget. She looked pissed off.

“What’s wrong, love ?” Liz asked her as she sat down on the couch. Bea sat next to her, grabbing her hand to hold.

“Bridget talked to me about parole today.”

Bea’s smile faltered.

“But that’s fantastic news !” Liz said.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with it ?” Bea asked.

“I don’t want to be paroled.”

“Why not ?” Maxine asked.

“You all know why.” She looked at Bea for a second. “These five years are the last chance we get at being close, together all the time.”

“Don’t do this to yourself.” Bea said. “If you get the chance to be released sooner than expected, please take it.”

Allie looked at her, a bit surprised about her statement. “Are you trying to get rid of me ?”

For a moment, Bea thought Allie was serious. When a huge grin appeared on the blonde’s face, Bea relaxed.

“Nope, just looking out for you. You might get a real chance at life on the outside.”

“I know. I just don’t want to think about it right now.”

Back in Bea’s cell, the newlyweds were talking about the drug problem Bea was trying to face. She had told Allie about Miranda, not mentioning the threats the brunette had made against her. When they were done talking, they took out their books and started reading in silence.

“Allie.” Bea said, after about twenty minutes of silence, that had only been filled with the sound of pages turning and two women breathing.

Allie hummed in response, peeling her eyes off the book she was holding.

“Do you ever think about having kids ?” Her voice was soft, like a whisper, a bit uncertain.

Allie looked taken aback by Bea’s statement. “I guess it would be a bit hard, wouldn’t it ?”

“Yeah… But do you think about having kids ? Do you want to ?” Bea asked, her voice firmer this time.

“I never thought about it.” Allie admitted.

“But ?”

“There’s no but.” Allie sighed. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of having kids, but our situation is a bit… Complicated. I know some people say kids fill your life, but my life is perfect the way it is. I don’t think I would be able to take care of another human being.”

“Yeah, it’s a bit complicated...”

Allie hesitated. “Do you want to ?”

Bea shook her head. “I don’t think so. I had Debbie and she was my everything. When she was killed… I don’t know. The love you feel for your children and the consequent pain you feel when they’re hurt, or when you lose them… It’s… It’s something I don’t want to live again. I never thought about actually having kids, Debbie just kind of happened… I was eighteen, didn’t know what to do… Harry and I had no kids after her and I think there’s a reason. Plus, considering the kind of life I’m living and I’ll be living for the rest of my days… I know maybe it could be possible once you get out of here, but I don’t want that life for our children. Parenting it’s not something for me. Well, not anymore.””

“I understand.”

Allie saw Bea resuming her reading and went back to her book as well, securing her arm around Bea’s neck. The red-head hummed contently while reading.

“Allie.” Bea said after a while, her voice hesitant. The blonde looked at her. “Debbie would have loved you.”

 

 

 


	8. It Hurts Like Hell

Allie was in the kitchen, cleaning up the floor. It reminded her of the first days with Bea, always bringing a smile on her face. She thought about how those first days were, about how happy those little shared moments used to make her. She remembered wondering if it would last, if small kisses would make her that happy even in the future.

She realized they did. She realized small things shared with Bea still made her feel like the luckiest woman alive. She realized looking at clouds still made her happy.

Suddenly she was being grabbed from behind and shoved against the wall, where she hit her head. Falling down, she looked up and saw the person hitting her. She opened her mouth to scream, but was stopped by a kick on the face. After a second hit on the head, she saw everything going slowly black and gave in to a stronger force that told her to close her eyes.

Mr. Jackson found her bleeding and unconscious on the kitchen floor one hour later.

Bea was in the laundry room when she heard the alarm echoing through the prison. She started panicking, telling the officer she needed to go back to H1, she needed to go to the kitchen, she needed to make sure Allie was okay.

Of course the officer couldn’t let her go, the inmates needed to be kept were they were and taking them back to their units once the problem was solved.

Maxine was standing next to her, whispering words of comfort. It couldn’t be Allie, she was safe in the kitchen. She wasn’t alone. There were other people working there with her. Kaz was with her. She would never let anyone harm her.

But Kaz wasn’t unstoppable, Bea thought.

When she saw Will running towards the laundry room, she felt her whole body shiver. The world was slowly crumbling under her feet.

He unlocked the door and grabbed her by the arm, not bothering to talk to the other officer.

“It’s Allie.” He said.

Bea stopped breathing for a second before finding the strength to talk. “Please tell me she’s fine.”

“I found her unconscious and bleeding on the kitchen floor, someone beat her up pretty badly.”

They rushed to medical, where they found the Governor yelling at random people.

“Why does this keep happening.” Vera was saying, clearly annoyed.  “What is she doing here ?” She asked the moment she spotted Bea with Will.

“She’s her wife.” He stated.

“Yes, she’s also a class A prisoner, who’s definitely not supposed to be moved in a situation like this one.” She explained. “I don’t think I should be reminding you this kind of things.”

Bea frowned at her. “Now it matters how dangerous I can be ? Please, let me see her.”

“That’s out of the question.”

Bea scoffed. Why was the Governor being like that in such a moment ? She realized soon after that Director Channing was there. The only thing she got to see where the people working on Allie and her feet, which were the only thing not covered by the drape that was around her gurney.

“Please, just for a second. I need to see her, she needs to know I’m here.”

“She’s unconscious and can’t hear you right now.”

 

The Governor gave her an apologetic nod of her head as Will escorted back to H1.

“I’m sorry, Bea. I tried.”

“Go back to her, please. Someone needs to stay with her. She can’t be alone. Fuck !” She yelled. “I need to see her !”

She’d been there before. Screaming and yelling her heart out for Allie, not being able to help her. Allie was hurt, she was going to be scared once she opened her eyes and realized what had happened. Bea couldn’t be there, she couldn’t hold her hand, or stroke her hair. She couldn’t hold her close to her chest, she couldn’t tell here everything was going to be okay. She felt useless.

“I’ll go see her.”

Bea found the strength to breathe again. “How are we in this position again ?”

Will sighed. “I don’t know, Bea. I’m sorry.”

“I need to go and talk to Kaz.”

He looked at her. “Okay, go. I’ll come see you later to tell you what’s going on.”

She ran to H3, where she found Kaz pacing back and forth.

“Please tell me it’s not…” Kaz stopped the moment she locked gazes with Bea. “No…”

“They wouldn’t even let me see her because damn Channing was there.”

Kaz’s sad frown suddenly changed into an angry glare. “WHY THE FUCK.”

She punched the wall next to her and winced in pain. “She was the last one in the kitchen. I told Smiles I wanted to help her with the last bit of cleaning, but she said one person was more than enough. I’m sure whoever it was payed her, fucking thirsty Smiles. Fuck. Any idea who it was ? ”

“I know it was Miranda.” Bea stated.

“We should pay her a visit.”

Bea looked at her. “Yeah, we should. I need to find a way to see Allie first, though.”

“Maybe they’ll let you see her once Channing leaves the prison.” She looked at Bea. “Are you okay ?”

“I just… I only know she was beaten up and found unconscious. I don’t even know if they’re planning on taking her to the hospital or not. I don’t know shit and it makes me mad. Will just went to see her and promised he’d be back with new information.” Bea sighed. “I can’t believe we’re here again. I can’t believe people are hurting her again because of me.”

“It’s not your fault, Bea. You’ll get to see her. I’m sure if she was in actual danger the Governor would have let you see her.”

“They didn’t last time.” Bea reminded her.

“You weren’t her wife last time.”

Bea stayed with Kaz till Will came to find her. She bolted to her feet the moment she saw him walking towards them.


	9. I Long To Hear Your Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a moment the other night when I went like "Allie and Bea had so much potential". I mean, they were so beautiful, hopeful, they gave me so much purpose... I can't believe they ruined them and now they're ruining Bridget and Franky as well.

“She’s okay.” He said, Bea felt like she could breathe again. “She’s badly bruised and has a broken arm, but she’s okay. She asked about you before opening her eyes.”

Both Bea and Kaz sighed in relief. “Do you reckon I could see her ?”

Will laughed lightly. “Almost feels like five years ago. Sure, the Governor said to come and get you the moment (?) left.”

Bea smiled. She left Kaz with a promise to tell Allie she loved her.

She walked to medical with Will by her side, feeling content. When she walked into Allie’s room, she immediately rushed by her side. Allie was a bit pale, she had bruises all over her face and she had a black eye. Her right arm was in a cast and her legs were a bit bruised.

“I’m so sorry, beautiful girl.” She whispered.

“It’s not your fault.” Allie said, her voice croaked. “I love you.”

Bea looked surprised. “I love you too. Oh, Kaz made me promise to tell you she loves you.”

Allie smiled weakly. “I’ve never broken an arm in my whole life.”

“It’s usually a kids thing, Debbie broke her left arm on a swing when she was five.” Bea shrugged. “Guess you’re still a kid.”

“I guess I am.”

Bea hesitated. “Did you see who did this to you ?”

Allie nodded her head. “It was the tall girl who’s always bothering you.” She whispered.

Bea gritted her teeth, flaring her nostrils open in anger. “Was she alone ?”

Allie nodded again.

“I’ll take care of this.”

Allie shook her head violently. “Don’t hurt her.”

“She hurt you.” Bea said with a small voice. “Nobody can hurt you and get away with it.”

“I’m okay, though. I’ll be back in general tomorrow.” Allie said, hoping to calm her wife down. “No need to worry and get your hands dirty for nothing.”

“I know you’re okay. I’m tired of people going against you just to spite me.” Bea said, frowning.

“We were aware this was a possibility, considering I married the Top Dog.” Allie grinned. “I knew it could be a possibility and I don’t care.”

“It shouldn’t be a possibility. I’m going to make sure she doesn’t come near you again.”  Bea said, a serious frown on her face. “She needs to understand that there’s only one thing I hate more than drugs being brought it and it is people hurting you.”

Allie sighed. She knew there was nothing she could say or do to stop Bea. She had one idea in mind and she wasn’t going to rest until it was done.

“I can’t believe I’m still looking at you like this.” Bea said after a while.

“Yeah, me neither.” Allie admitted. “Do you remember when Juice attacked me and you saved me ?”

“Yeah, you said you were going to dominate them.”

“Right.” Allie laughed. “My knight in a shiny armour.”

 Bea was allowed to stay with her for about one hour and was then escorted back to H1. She waited there for a while before walking to H3 once again. There, she found Kaz waiting for her.

“It was Miranda.” Bea whispered. The blonde scoffed.

“Wanna pay her a visit ?”

Bea nodded her head. They walked together to H4, finding Miranda in her cell. They closed the door and both glared at her.

“Was it necessary ?”

“What is it that I did this time ?” Miranda asked, a knowing smirk on her face.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve realized I’m not an awfully patient woman.” Bea begun. “You can’t really think you can beat up my wife and get away with it.”

“I didn’t even touch her.” Miranda stated her voice slightly shaking.

“I’m pretty sure you did.”

Bea was sure she was seeing fear in Miranda’s eyes. “Is that fear I see ?”

“I told you I’m not scared of you. Now, stop being dramatic and get it over with.”

Bea grinned.

 With the corner of her eye, she saw Kaz launching towards Miranda, grabbing her hair and shoving her hard to the ground. She was on top of her, keeping her down with her knees, punching her in the face, using her whole body to convey more power into each punch.

Bea was looking at them, amusement clear in her eyes. “I told you I’m not joking around.”

Miranda tried to free herself, but Kaz was in a position of dominance.

“There are some people you really cannot touch.” Kaz said, before throwing one last punch. Bea heard a sickening sound of bones shattering once Kaz’s fist connected with Miranda’s face.

When Kaz did finally get up, Bea crouched down next to Miranda’s face. It was bleeding pretty badly and Bea was quite sure her nose was broken. Her bottom lip was split in two, with blood spilling everywhere. She grabbed Miranda’s head and smashed it on the floor, before both her and Kaz stepped on her arm, breaking it in two different spots.

“Hope you enjoy the feeling of a broken arm.”

As Miranda was groaning in pain still on the floor, Kaz was washing her hands and arms in the sink.

“You see,” Bea said, “I’m not the violent type. I don’t like beating up people. Sometimes it’s so satisfying to see somebody suffer, though. You, for example. You’ve been bothering me since you came here, clearly thinking you can actually do something to top me. The truth is, my dear Miranda, that you can’t. I have too many people by my side, I’ve learned with experience that terror isn’t the way to have people be loyal to you. I was much worse when I first got here. I still want people to understand that I don’t like to be defied. I don’t like it when people think they can do what they want before coming to me. And believe me when I tell you that if you even look at Allie once more, I’ll slit your throat.”


	10. I'll Use You as a Warning Sign

“The Governor is going to realize it was you.”

“It wasn’t me.”

“Bea, stop lying to me.” Will warned. “I reckon you should know that she has multiple fractures to her right arm, her nose is broken and same goes with her jaw. Her face is so swollen you can’t even recognize her.”

Bea grinned. “I wish I knew who did that, I’d congratulate them.”

“I’ll let it go.” Will said. “Is Allie back yet ?”

“Yeah.” Bea nodded. “She came back after breakfast, she’s asleep now.”

“How is she feeling ?”

“A broken arm and a few bruises won’t stop her.”

“You should have thought about it before going after Miranda.” Will said, with his eyebrows raised.

“I did nothing to Miranda.”

Will sighed, then walked away. Bea went back to her cell, to check up on Allie. The blonde was still sleeping soundly and Bea smiled fondly at her. She walked to the lounge area, to spend some time with Boomer, Liz and Maxine before Allie woke up.

When the blonde did wake up, she said she wanted to go for a walk. Bea said it was a good idea and, together, they walked towards the exercise area. Whenever someone would look strangely at Allie, Bea would shoot them a glare that made them regret their wandering eyes.

“I haven’t seen that woman yet.” Allie commented.

“Who are you talking about?”

Allie looked at Bea for a second, trying to look for anything that might tell her that Bea knew where Miranda was. “The brunette who attacked me.”

“She’s probably in her unit.”

“Or in medical. She’s not in medical, is she?” Allie said, her eyes full with suspicion.

“Why would she be in medical?”

“You said you’d take care of her and now I don’t see her. She’s always around talking to people.”

Kaz joined them shortly after and Allie thought it was a good idea to interrogate her as well.

“Oi, Kaz. Have you maybe seen the tall brunette who attacked me?”

“Me? Nope, haven’t seen her in a while.”

Allie rolled her eyes. “Come on, guys. Stop lying to me.”

“We went to pay her a visit.” Bea whispered.

“And where is she now?”

“I don’t know. I guess a shattered nose, a broken jaw and a broken arm could have brought her to the hospital.”

Kaz grinned. “I hope they did, that much work shouldn’t go to waste.”

“You shouldn’t have.” Allie commented.

“We shouldn’t have done many things in our lives, or we wouldn’t be in prison.” Kaz pointed out.

“I wouldn’t be here for life if I knew how to control myself when someone touches a person I love.” Bea agreed. “You wouldn’t have married a murderer.”

“I know we’re in prison and I know you don’t give a shit about what happens to you because it doesn’t change the fact that you’ll be here forever… But Kaz, come on! I thought you were against violence.”

Kaz looked positively offended. “What? I love you too!”

Allie pursued her lips. “I know both of you do. But there’s no need to avenge me.”

“It was fun.” Bea admitted, a huge grin on her face. “I’m sure Kaz enjoyed it as much as I did.”

“You can bet I did.” Kaz said. “Listen, Allie… She deserved it. Bea talked to her multiple times, she didn’t listen. To some people verbal threats mean nothing. Unfortunately for Miranda, she was one of those. I know I usually don't support violence, but it's different when people touch someone I love.”

Allie decided it was best to let it go. “Alright, thanks, I guess.”

Bea and Kaz high fived, Allie rolled her eyes.

She had grown wary of Bea and Kaz’s friendship. She wasn’t sure she could call it a friendship, but it was still more that what she had hoped for.

Maxine found Bea crying alone in her cell one night. She was slightly confused at the sight before her and stood there frozen for a second before crouching in front of her friend.

“Bea, what’s wrong ?” She asked, her voice soft.

“I fear one day someone might try to get back at me by trying to kill Allie and actually succeeding at it.” Her voice was broken, getting lower and lower with each word she pronounced.

“You don’t need to worry about that.”

“Two people already tried.” Bea whispered. “They know they can’t hurt me, or they think it’s not enough… Allie is the most important person in my life, everyone knows that. And they keep hurting her, I can’t stand it anymore. I don’t want her to suffer because of me.”

“Bea… We’re in prison. Getting hurt is something that happens quite often, for one reason or another. I know it doesn’t make it any better, but it’s the way it is. You know that it’s not because you married her, we all know that the best way to get back at someone is by hurting someone that they love, but this doesn’t only entail your significant other. You've been here long enough to know that there are some people who enjoy hurting others for fun."

"Do you think that I should get used to it?" Bea asked, confused.

"No, but I do believe that you should realize that it might happen a lot and you need to do what's in your power to prevent it when possible."

 

 


End file.
